Xing Ling
Xing Ling (幸灵) is one of the lead characters from the Singaporean comic series, The Celestial Zone by Wee Tian Beng. Though she was not originally from the Celestial Zone, Xing Ling managed to emerge as one of the strongest characters by the end of first volume. Character history Originally from the pugilistic world, Xing Ling had no knowledge of what the Celestial Zone or 'spiritual energy' was about. After a series of seemingly fated incidents—involving an attack on Xing Ling by large numbers of pugilists seeking revenge, and a battle with a ghost in which she was forced to cut off her hair—she met the first two characters from the Righteous Way of the Celestial Zone, Wang Chan and Xue Wu. After learning about the Celestial Zone and the use of spiritual energy from the two, Xing Ling decided to carry on with her own path and leave Xue Wu and Wang Chan (who commented on her special aura). However, due to her inability to differentiate between left and right, she met up with the two again, which also seems a fated incident. After helping a village destroyed by demons, she decided to remain with the group, with Wei Qi (a childhood friend of Wang Chan obsessed with the game of Wei Qi) joining them later on. In The Celestial Zone I Vol. 4, a significant event happened to Xing Ling, changing her life from then on. Mistaking her to be from the Evil Way (due to the scent of evil monsters' blood on her body), the Aura of E-Mei entered her body, but was unable to exit. Unfortunately, her body was not meant to take in so much energy. The energy threatened to 'break out' of her body forcibly, had she not found a way to control or release the energy. Xing Ling could only control this Aura of E-Mei through cultivation of spiritual energy, meaning that she had to become part of the celestial zone. Though she was not confident of succeeding, she worked many times harder than other practitioners under the guidance of Wang Chan and Chi Xue. Within a relatively short time, she was able to create a spiritual weapon. Only Chi Xue managed to advance so quickly when the story took place. By the end of The Celestial Zone I, Xing Ling had attained the level of Man and Sword as One and together with Chi Xue, defeated Moon Monarch, leader of the evil way. Character's attribute Xing Ling's skills focus mainly on speed and agility. In The Celestial Zone II, she was found to be as fast as lightning. She often uses her leg to steer her attacks. Often, her attacks were so swift that her opponents could not see them, leaving the opponents no chance to react. Xing Ling's spirit sword is "Xue Xinling", or "Snow Heart Spirit", which she named partly after her idol, Chi Xue. Her abilities include the Shooting Stars from the Sky techniques (Shooting Star Explosion, Shooting Stars after the Moon, Glittering Shooting Stars, Shooting Stars in the Horizon, Shooting Star Up-Kick, Shooting Star Assembly) and Destructive Wind, Heavenly Thunder of Three Ultimate Cloud- Dream. Category:Comics characters